zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Plague
The Zombie Plague is a modification of the Counter-Strike developed as an AMX Mod X plugin, which completely revamps the gameplay, turning the game into an intense "Humans vs Zombies" survival experience. Even though it's strongly based on classic zombie infection mods, it takes the concept to a new level by introducing * Multiple Gameplay Modes: Nemesis, Survivor, Multi Infection, Swarm, and more * Zombie Classes System: allows addding unlimited custom zombie classes * Human Classes System: allows addding unlimited custom human classes * Ammo Packs: awarded to skilled players, can be exchanged for goods * Extra Items System: allows adding unlimited custom items to buy * Custom Grenades: Napalms, Frost Nades, Flares, and Infection Bombs * Deathmatch Mode: where zombies or humans can continually respawn * Admin Menus: to easily perform the included console commands * Special Effects: from the HL Engine, such as dynamic lighting and fog On every round players start out as humans, equip themselves with a few weapons and grenades, and head to the closest cover they find, knowing that one of them is infected with the T-Virus, and will suddenly turn into a vicious brain eating creature. Only little time after, the battle for survival begins. The first zombie has to infect as many humans as possible to cluster a numerous zombie horde and take over the world. Maps are set in the dark by default. Humans must use flashlights to light their way and spot any enemies. Zombies, on the other hand, have night vision but can only attack melee. Gameplay Modes Normal Infection The round starts with one randomly selected player being infected with the T-Virus. It should infect human players and they infect more humans, this causes the infection to spread like wildfire. The goal is to infect every human. Swarm The players are divided in two groups: Humans and Zombies. The humans are immune to the virus in this mode, the Zombies should kill all humans instead of infecting them. Multiple Infection The round starts with multiple humans infected instead of one, so the remaining players will have to act quickly in order to control the situation Nemesis The first zombie may turn into a Nemesis, a powerful fast-moving beast. It's goal is to kill the most number of human while sustaining the gunfire. Survivor Everyone became a zombie except him. The survivor gets a machinegun with unlimited ammo and has to stop the never-ending army of undead Plague Mode Bonus A full armed Survivor and his soldiers are to face Nemesis and his zombie minions. The future of the world is in their hands. Zombie Classes From version 4.0 it is possible to create and add an unlimited number of zombie classes to the main mod. They can be made as separate plugins, by using the provided zombie class API, and easily distributed. By default, these zombie classes are included: * Classic Zombie: well balanced zombie for beginners. * Raptor Zombie: fast moving zombie, but also the weakest. * Light Zombie: light weighed zombie, jumps higher. * Fat Zombie: slow but strong zombie, with lots of hit points. * Leech Zombie: regains additional health when infecting. * Rage Zombie: has been affected by radioactivity. Extra Items From version 4.0 it is possible to add an unlimited number of items which can be purchased through the Extra Items menu. All you need to do is use the provided item registration natives on your custom plugins. You can set the name, the cost in ammo packs, and the team the extra item should be available for. By default there is a number of items already included, listed here: * Night Vision: makes you able to see in the dark for a single round Human * T-Virus Antidote: makes you turn back to your human form Zombie * Zombie Madness: you develop a powerful shield for a short time Zombie * Infection Bomb: infects anyone within its explosion radius Zombie There can be also weapons that act as Extra Items In-Game Menu Players can access the mod menu by typing "zpmenu" on chat, or by pressing the M ("chooseteam") key. The menu allows players to choose their zombie/human class, buy extra items, or see the ingame help. Admins will find an additional option to easily perform all console commands. Admin Commands The following console commands are available for Admins: * zp_zombie - Turn someone into a Zombie * zp_human - Turn someone back to Human * zp_nemesis - Turn someone into a Nemesis * zp_survivor - Turn someone into a Survivor * zp_respawn - Respawn someone * zp_start_game_mode - Start specific game mode, IDs from 0 to modes - 1Category:Zombie Games Related Links Servers running this map (Game Tracker) Zombie plague community (Allied Modders)